


When morning comes

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Series: Weiß Side B AU [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-03
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the "Fear" challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	When morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> AU for Weiss Side B, set at least five years after Gluhen. Came from a plot bunny that, like some of my other drabbles, I have no clue if I'll write more of at a later date.

Sometimes he doesn't want to wake.

He lies alone in bed as sunlight filters through the curtains, brushes his face. He turns his face away, the bed feeling cold and empty, not wanting to open his eyes and confirm how alone he is and has been for five long years. Afraid this time his heart will shatter.

Then he hears the door open, smells coffee and bacon with fainter hints of tea and turpentine. Violet eyes fly open; he sits up, blinking the sleep away, and is ensnared by a loving--and understanding--green gaze.

Yohji smiles gently. "Morning, love."


End file.
